Percy Accepts godhood after the Titan War
by percy zoe and artemis fan
Summary: After Percy and Annabeth Defeated Kronos The gods Tell Percy if He accepts Godhood and he does some changes in the Olympian Council like being a family and there will the Giant war as well when Gaea try's to Destroy Olympus. And I don't own Percy Jackson. and there will be some Lemon PercyxAnnabeth and NicoXEris
1. Chapter 1

**CH 1 **

**I Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heros of Olympians only Rick Riordan Does.**

**Percy Pov:**

After me and Annabeth defeated Kronos we were standing over to look at him.

Luke Gazed over at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost Killed you, but you knew…"

"Shhhhh" Her voice trembled." You were a hero at the end, Luke. You will go to Elysium".

He shook his head weakly. "Think…rebirth .try for three times. Isles of Blessed."

Annabeth sniffed "you always pushed yourself too hard"

He held up his Charred hand. Annabeth touched his finger tips.

"Did… you love me" Luke said to Annabeth after he stabbed himself where his Achilles to stop Kronos.

Annabeth looked at me that I'm still there.

"No Luke I Don't love you, you were like a brother to me luke" she said sniffing.

He nodded.

After Grover if we can get Ambrosia Luke said to him he was the Bravest stayer he ever met.

And then after that Luke told me no More Unclaimed Demigods I nodded then he stopped Breathing.

After that the Olympians came in to expect to see if that were expecting a battle.

"Percy" my Father called in, Awe in his voice "What… what is this"

I turned over "we need a shroud a shroud for the son of Hermes." I said. After the Fates Got Lukes body to a Shroud then One of them Looked at me I saw my literally saw my life flash before my Eyes I saw myself 20. Then I saw myself As a Middle Age- man. Then I saw myself as Old and withered. Then I saw my tombstone and an open grave, a coffin being Lowered All this Happened in a second.

After that Nico And Hades got a warm welcome with the People and the Olympians even my Dad came and he forgiven me about sitting on his throne and after that Thalia got congratulated about the hunters Rank and Hades about applications about the hunters go to Elysium, then Tyson got a new weapon s stick the Grover got a seat at the Council of Cloven Elders.

And after that Annabeth became the architect to Build Olympus.

I Was thinking about becoming a god but I want Annabeth to become immortal as well but I want Nico to be Immortal as well so we can Join Thalia in Immortalization.

'Percy Jackson" my dad's voice boomed

I Kneeled to Zeus firs the to my dad.

"Rise my son"

And my dad said "you my son need to be rewarded anyone who deny my son to deserve this?" nobody said a word.

"The council agrees" My uncle said "Percy Jackson you can have any gift from the gods.

'Any gift" I said.

Zeus nodded "we wish to you to make you a god?" he said.

"a god" I said.

"Well a dimwitted god but yes you will become a god if you want."

Athena said "I Approve"

Then I looked at Annabeth she looked Pale that I was going to leave her. I was thinking about my plan

I smiled "Yes" I said.

My dad was grinning Annabeth was about to Cry, Ares was looking at me so we can Have our Rematch

"But" I looked at Annabeth and the I looked at Nico his Eyes winded then he smirked, I saw Annabeth about to Leave.

"But I said can you make Annabeth and Nico become gods as well" I said.

Hades jaw dropped that his son I becoming a god, but Annabeth on the Other hand she wirled Around looked shocked at me then she ran to me and I got her and she put her legs around my Waist and she put her lips on my and we started making out until we pulled apart.

I wolf Howls from Apollo and Hermes , while Aphrodite is screeching saying "they are so cute together, Athena said "I Approve of this Relationship" she said.

My dad was very Happy that I'm being a god.

While hades looked Happy his son is turning to a god.

Then he said "Son you know you Have to give up Riptide." He said.

I smiled "I will think about another Weapon ok dad?' I said.

He nodded.

Then I told Zeus to have the Minor gods Pardon them about the war and let the Peacful Titans like Leto and Calypso to be freed and hades and the Minor Gods to have cabins in Camp Half blood and di tell them to swear on the Styx they agreed with it.

"And one more thing can I become King Of gods so I can do some changes but don't worry you can still have your domains and Power and I want Nico to Have to find a Girlfriend of his Own because I found one and its Annabeth Chase as a girlfriend.

Zeus was thinking About this he nodded "I have been King for a long time but ok =I hope you can do better ok." He said.

I nodded "And I will make some Changes though?" I said.

Ok let's make you gods and goddesses

"Percy" my dad said. You will be God of Time, tides, Night, Ice and Stealth my Eyes turn Golden and you will become the 13 Olympian and King of Gods and you sacred Animal is A Hellhound" he said.

Then Athena said" Annabeth you will be Goddess of Agriculture, buildings, Tatics, Night and Wisdom and you will become the 14 Olympian and your sacred animal is Hellhounds as well.

Then Hades said "Nico you will be the God of Ghost, Shadow and Punishment you will become the 15 Olympian" Hades said.

Then Zeus said "I Zeus God of lightning and thunder give My King title to Percy Jackson God of Time, Tides, Night, Ice, and Stealth" he said.

Then Our Thrones Change sides and Hera did the Same thing to Annabeth she then Became Queen of the gods.

I then said "I'm doing some changes to the Council a little bit lets start." I said.

**And I hope You Enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

**Percy pov:**

After me and Annabeth's Thrones changes I Became the King Of Gods while Annabeth became the Queen of Gods.

I then said "Lets Make some Changes?"

"First who wants Hades and Hestia Get their Thrones Back" I said everyone Got their thrones All the Olympians raised their hands up.

'Ok hades and Hestia you can get your thrones back" then 2 thrones rose up.

"And one More thing Hephaestus Can you make me a scythe made out of Celestial Bronze that can turn into a pen and I will name It,** I scythe tou Thanatou ( The scythe Of Death) ** ,and can you make me a crossbow that is Made out of fire, and Water proof Because I'm Hestia's Champion and I appreciate your Craftsmanship I think you need a brake after all."

He smiled "Thank you lord Perseus."

"Your welcome Hephaestus."

"I'm sorry that I threw you off of Olympus" Hera said.

Hephaestus still smiled "It's ok mom I forgive you." Then he ran up to her and they both hugged each other and some of the Demigods, Goddesses and gods awwwed.

Then Aphrodite did something she Ran up to him and wrapped her Legs around Hephaestus and smashed her lips to Hephaestus he was shocked at first the he started kissing nack when they pulled out "Heapy I'm sorry that I cheated on you with your brother but I broke up with him can you take me Back please and I Don't care how Ugly you are."

He smiled still "Ok babe I will take you back and I love you too."

Then they started kissing each other until they got Broke Apart from Ares.

"How Dare you steal my Girlfriend" he snarled, he was about to punch him but I stop time.

"You can do whatever you want do to him" I said smirking.

Aphrodite slapped his face and use her High heels and kick them where the sun doesn't shine and Hephaestus got out his Hammer and Hit his Head so Hard I heard a bone Crack so I smirked I unfroze time then Ares got to the floor and he was Knocked out.

We laughed a little.

"Ok then Hephaestus Make my Weapons Please and "Meeting Dismissed."

After the meeting was over my dad hugged me and I hugged him Back.

"I'm Happy my son is King of Gods and Triton Forgives you and He's happy that your Immortal while Amphrite still Hates you but Don't worry about that son."

I smiled at him "Thank you dad."

He smiled then he vanished to Atlantis to fix it from the Damages from Oceanus.

It was just me and Annabeth she was looking at me happily,

"yes wise girl what do you want" I said.

Nothing seaweed brain I just want to spend time alone" she said.

"Let's go to my place" I said.

She nodded and then she looked at me seductively.

Then we both flashed to my Place.

Before I can say Anything Annabeth smashed her lips to my and we were both at my bed and she was begging for Entrance I happily obligated we fought for dominance and she won we still kissed then I snapped my fingers I have no clothes on she was staring at my 10 inch cock then she did the same thing.

Her Breasts are D cup and its huge then I got on top of her and still kissing her then, then I started kissing her neck she moaned then I stared sucking her breasts she moaned loud

"Oh Percy it feels so good."

Then I stopped I put my 10 inch dick to her pussy.

"Are you ready wise girl"

She Nodded "Yes Percy I'm ready"

Then she wrapped her legs to my waist then I put my cock to her pussy then I broke through her Virginity she gasped in pain I saw several tears coming off so I use my hands to wiped them away.

"Ok Percy I'm ready for you to start thrusting" she said

I nodded then I started thrusting she screamed some more then I turned into Pleasure she moaned.

"FASTER HARDER PERCY" she screamed.

I happily obligated I started thrusting some more I did went faster is till thrusting in her and she moaned some more.

"faster harder more oh gods" she moaned.

I did went faster Then the bed was rocking because of me and Annabeth making love to each other.

"More percy more" she moaned in Pleasure.

I went thrusting harder her pussy was wet and tight it made me go faster she moaned in pleasure.

"Gods I love you percy your dick is huge and fitting for me" she moaned. Then I started ramming her so I can go faster she moaned a lot

I Pumping very fast and Hard and she Moaned gods Annabeth I love her so much I want to have Children with her with golden Eyes or Stormy grey eyes.

I'm still thrusting her and she moaned some more.

"Annabeth I'm going to cum" I said.

"Cum in me" she said.

I nodded then I came inside of her.

"Wow Percy that was Great And I feel so good right Now."

I nodded "I'm glad you like it now do you want to do it Again" I said she nodded happily then I got on top again and started making love to her.

**Nico pov:**

I decided to go to the Underworld after I was made a god I told that to my sister Bianca and she congratulated me that I was a god now and I know the Other Camp Jupiter I got another sister and her Name is Hazel I took her of out of the Underworld and I need a Girlfriend I was thinking about the Thoughts then I bumped to someone.

When I look at the Person that I bumped Into it was Eris Goddess of Discord she looked beautiful her Black Eyes and Brownish Hair.

She looked at me Angrily then she looked at me shocked and Bowed.

"No need to Bow Eris" I said

She nodded and smiled at me " My My Nico You Look Hot and you Grown already." She said.

I blushed "Thank you Eris you look Pretty and Beautiful as well" I said

She Blushed as well.

"Eris!" I said

"Yes Nico" she said.

"Can you be My girlfriend because you look so Beautiful and Hot and I think I have a crush on you and I swear on the Styx that I will be Faithful to you." I said.

She smirked then she did something I Didn't expect she kissed me and I kissed her Back then we pulled apart.

"I Love you Nico." She said.

"I love you too."

"Take me to a Date Tomorrow ok" she said.

"Ok"! I said then she Left I'm happy that I have a Girlfriend to Love and Care.

**Eris pov:**

"Wow he so cute when He blushes but I'm happy I have him and he's all mine and I swear on the Styx that I will be Faithful to him I was thinking about Getting Married and Having Godly Children with him and Being Faithful to me and I'm happy as well.

**I hope You enjoyed it.**

**And I need Roman Names for Annabeth, Percy, and Nico.**

**And Ready my Other story Percy Becomes a god After he Gets Betrayed by his Girlfriend and I know It will Have Mistakes But I fixed it in chapter 10 through 16**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

**Percy pov:**

I was going to Hephaestus Place to get my weapons to try them out when I came in I saw Hephaestus On top Of Aphrodite making love to her my Jaw dropped I Heard Moaning from Aphrodite making Love to Each other I heard her say.

"Faster Harder Heap I love you."

And I Heard Hephaestus said "I love you too."

So I decided to Stop this so I smirked "Having Fun Guys" I said. They stop and looked at me shocked then Hephaestus Put on his Boxers on but Aphrodite Being Aphrodite still being naked.

"So Hephaestus can I see my weapons Please"

"Of course M'I lord" he grunted.

Then I saw My weapons I saw My crossbow so I hold it started glowing gold then I turned on fire to see if it works it worked. Then I saw a Pen it looked like the same thing as Riptide but I told Chiron don't give to an Arrogant Person and he agreed with me, so I uncapped it turned into a Golden Scythe I look at it and it looks good.

"Thank you Hephaestus" I said.

He smiled "No Thank you Lord Perseus" He said.

I smiled at him "Well I must leave" when I was About to Leave I smirked and I turned around "You can go back whatever you were doing."

They Both blushed and I laughed then I closed the door then I Heard Moaning yep it must be Aphrodite Enjoying her time.

So I decided to go to a woods I took out my crossbow it had a scope on it, and it has a Thermal I saw 3 Dracaenas so I turned my Crossbow on Fire then I put my eye to the scope I got the right Target I shot the Head of A Dracaena she dissolved in Dust then the Other Dracaenas Looked Around.

They said "Who There!"

"Your Worst Nightmare" then I turned my Arrow on Fire and shot both of their Heads. They screamed in Pain then they turned into dust stopped whoa I love this Crossbow well time to go back to Olympus then I flashed there.

**Eris pov:**

Nico and I are going to a date In New York I love him so much so we went to in an Italian Restaurant we had Italian food there it was Very good.

"Nico thank you for taking me to a date"

"Your welcome Eris I love you so much" he said

"I love you too Nico"

Then we both went to the Underworld to His Room and we started Kissing and I Pinned him to the bed and started Kissing then he flipped us Over and he was On top off me and He kissed my neck and I Moaned then I took off his shirt he has a 6 Pack and He's Handsome then he took off my shirt then I took off my Pants and he took off his Pants.

He looked at me with Lust in his Eyes.

"Wow Eris you look so Hot and Pretty"

I blushed "thank you Nico"

Then he Took of my Bra and My Breasts are D cup then he started then I took off my Panties then he started Licking My Breasts I moaned loud.

Then we started kissing then I told him I'm Ready he nodded in Understanding then he put his 8 inch inside my Pussy I screamed in pain he looked at me Worriedly.

"Its going to be Fine Nico"

He nodded he started thrusting.

**Nico pov:**

When I started thrusting she started moaning so I went faster and harder she moaned loud.

"Oh Nico go faster Harder oh my gods I love you."

Then I went Very fast and Harder for her and I started ramming her hard I heard her Moaning my name I went faster because its very Pleasurable "Oh Nico faster Harder" oh my gods then I started thrusting faster so I decided to flipped her over to ram her ass.

Then I started thrusting in her Ass its so tight and wet I started thrusting her hard she moaned a lot.

"Faster Harder Nico."

So I went fast and thrusting her ass is so tight I want her forever so I started ramming her so hard she Moaned loud.

"Nico I'm going to cum"

"Me too babe"

Then she came I still ramming her then I came inside of her.

"Wow Nico That feel so good I love you"

"Thank you Eris and your welcome and I love you too."

Then we both went to sleep.

5 Months

**Percy pov:**

Me and Nico are Hunting because I felt like it we so I saw 15 Cyclops and 10 Dracaenas

I grinned at Nico "Ready for this Nico" then I gave him a crossbow the so me and Nico shoot all of them they turned into dust when we were about to leave I saw their Dust Reforming.

"You think we could Die right Now Godling well our Mistress is rising and you are going to fade and we will control Earth."

Me and Nico's Jaw Dropped then I took out my pen Then it turned Into a Scythe and Nico got his sword out then we started Attacking them we bot slash and Cut them all but they kept reforming so I had enough when they reformed again we slashed them again when they all turned to dust I used my Fire power and Burned the dust then they didin't reformed they went Back to Tartarus.

"Do you think we can have a council Meeting."

"Yep"

Then we both flashed to Olympus I took out My Crossbow and I put a lightning arrow and shot it at the Air then it thundered Very loud.

Then 10 seconds later the Olympians came in and they saw my panicked face then we sat at our thrones.

"What's wrong son" my dad said.

Me and Nico told them the whole story and about their Mistress will rise.

Then Athena and Zeus looked at each other but I'm still king of gods.

"Perseus do you know what their talking about"

I shook my head no

"Well Gaea is rising if you don't know her she is The mother Of Kronos and the Primordial Goddess of the Earth well she's going to rise and there is going to be a 2 giant war. But there is another Camp and It's called Camp Jupiter and it's at San Francisco so for Example your Dad's roman for is Neptune and Zeus is Jupiter ok."

"I understand Athena this new information is New to me and it's ok but did you told The romans about Me, Annabeth, and Nico that we are new Gods and I'm King Of gods"

Zeus Nodded "well they Changed you Name instead of Percy you are Lord Marcellus God Of Warfare, Weapons, Time, Law, and Storms they make you more war like."

Then I started Glowing then I felt Different my Crossbow Changed color it turned Goldish red, I and its at my Waist, I have 2 swords, and a M16 Behind me, my Scythe turned into a clock, and I have 3 Pistols at my waist as well and My sea green Greek Cloak changed into Celestial Bronze and Stagyian Armor and I'm wearing Camouflage Pants and I became More Handsome.

"Wow I like it." My dad look at me Proudly that I changed into my roman form then Ares turned into Mars and I like Mars Better because He's Nice and in Ares form he is very bad and Brutal.

"Annabeth they Change your Name as well they Name you Lady Alexus Goddess of Tatics, War, Judgment, Defense, and Reason" she nodded then she started glowing as well when she stopped as well my mouth dropped she's Very Pretty, and she's very curvy she has 3 Daggers at her waist her clothes changed a little it was Roman Dress she was Wearing.

"Alexus/Annabeth you look Very Pretty and Beautiful.

She Blushed "Thank you Marcellus you look Handsome" I smiled at her.

Then Hades said "Nico my son they changed your name To Lord Nero God Of wealth, Ghosts, Mortality and Shadows" then Nico Glowed and then he stop glowing He wore a Blood red and black Roman Cloak, he had 1 sword at his waist and one behind his back.

"Well I like my roman form and thank you Athena about Gaea"

"Your welcome Perseus."

"Well then anything Else" I boomed.

Hades got his Hand up "Yes Uncle!"

"Well you know why the monsters Are Reforming" I nodded " Well Thatanos is Missing and the Doors of Death Are Open and Nobody's Guarding the doors Of death and that's why the Monsters are Reforming."

I just sat there shocked then I regain my composure "Artemis you and Your Hunters need to Find Thatanos." she nodded "of course my lord"

"Hades and Nico go to the Underworld and try to Find Thaanos if he's There" they Nodded "Of course lord Perseus" Hades said, "Sure thing Perce"

"Well then Meeting Dismissed"

Everyone Left well its going to be a hard time to find Thatanos I thought o well.

**Hope You enjoyed the story and I got help from allen r for the Names for Percy and Annabeth's roman forms. **

**Read my other story Percy Becomes a god after he was betrayed by his Girlfriend and I know its going to have Mistakes but it kind of get ok in Chapter 10 through 16.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

**Percy pov:**

So ,Me, Annabeth, Nico, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes and Apollo are going to Camp Jupiter to Check it out and see it I heard that's its beautiful and it has Great Agriculture there and I think Annabeth is going to like This well when Zeus told us about the romans they Don't show their weaknesses Because they are strong and they are true roman and I started to like these romans when they get injured they don't feel pain they stay strong so I think I like romans more than the Greeks.

So Zeus told us that their coffee is good and so I really want coffee to Drink now and I want to have some dinner with her and see the Beauty of the Camp.

Then Eris Flashed in.

"Nico can I come with you To Camp Jupiter with you please."

Nico Nodded "Of course Eris you can come with me because I my Beautiful Girlfriend to come with me. Then he kissed her and they started making out until they broke apart.

Lets go then we teleported to Camp Jupiter.

It was Beautiful the Buildings are Beautiful There was river people are wearing purple shirts of camp Jupiter.

Then I saw this Girl and boy headed towards us the boy look like He has Blond Hair, and Blue Eyes and the Girl had Black Hair, and Brown Eyes, then they Bowed to us.

Then Jupiter said "Percy or should I say Marcellus let me Introduce to you the Predators of New Rome My son Jason Grace." I Knew Grace somewhere wait is he Thalia's Brother she is going to Kill me when she Finds Out.

Then I said to the Blond Boy "Are you Thalia's Grace Brother."

He nodded "How do you know my sister."

"She's my friend and Cousin and she joined the Hunters of Artemis."

He smiled "Well I'm glad that your my cousin now that's a god."

I smiled at him as well then I turned to the girl but she glared at Me and Annabeth I have a strange feeling that she hates both of us.

"My Name is Reyna Daughter of Bellona Goddess of war and I think we have met when both of destroyed my Home."

Me and Annabeth looked at her strangely "What do you mean we destroyed your Home we never met before" I said.

Jason, Discordia/Eris, Jupiter, Neptune, Apollo, Mercury, Nero/Nico, and Pluto looked at her weirdly.

"Well do you remember Circe Island you both destroyed it when you turned those Animals to pirates they destroyed our home because of you two" she said.

Me and Annabeth looked at her with Sympathy "We are both sorry we destroyed your home" I said while Annabeth nodded her head in agreement.

"It's fine I got over with it."

We both smiled at her then I said to both of them "Well are you two seem nice I would love to know you Guys." I said.

"Well we can be your friends since your my cousin as well so I would love to know you two as well" Jason said.

Then we saw this Girl she Had Brown hair, and gold Eyes she Ran up and Hug Nico I swear I saw Jealousy in Her Eyes Then Nico Hugged her as well then he said to us Hey Guys meet me Half sister Hazel Levesque she died during ww2 and I broung her back to Life. Hazel Meet my Friends Percy And Annabeth or you should call them Marcellus, and Alexus.

Hazel bowed because we are gods but he shook her off about the bowing and she got her hand out and smiled "Nice to meet you both."

We smiled and we both shook her hand then, Nero said "Hazel Meet my Girlfriend Eris or you romans Called her Discordia."

They both shook their hands then.

Then there was this Blonde kid coming and he had a teddy bear and then he said Preadators who are these people?" he said pointing at us.

Then Jason said "Octavian these people are new gods Lord Marcellus, Lady Alexus, and Lord Nero."

"oh!" said Octavian then he bowed to us and turned around.

"That was Octavian he really doesn't like the Greeks he thinks they are traitors."

I raised an eyebrow but I shrugged off. So Me, Jason, Nico, Annabeth Reyna, Eris, and Hazel we went to this Italian Resturaunt and it was night. so we ordered our food so we told them our story how did our quests we got Jupiter Lightning bolt Back to him, then Golden fleece then we told them about the Quest for Diana when she had to hold the sky but we told them that Zoe Nightshade was Leading the Quest I looked at the constellation the Huntress I really want to Name our child Zoe, then we told Hazel that Bianca died then we got to the Junk yard of the gods. She died to save us from Thalos, then we told them we got to Mount Tam then Jason was socked that I hold up the Sky.

After that we Told them that Zoe Nightshade died from Protecting her mistress then we told them that Diana Made Zoe A Constellation called the Huntress then they were shocked that we kept the Ophiotaurus in Olympus then we told them about the Labyrinth about finding Daedalus fighting in camp Halfblood and we had to kill Daedalus.

Then After that we told that me and Beckendorf had to destroy the Princesss Armoda but Beckendorf had to die to save me and he had to complete the mission we told them that Silena daughter of Aphrodite or The romans called Aphrodite Venus that Silena and Beckendorf dated. Then I told them that I went to the River of Styx to get my Achilles curse then w ehave to fight Kronos or the romans called him Saturn then we told them that Silena Died because she tried to kill the drakon and she led the Ares Campers to Assist us she died because the Drakon spit Poison To her face then we found she took out a Saturn Bracelet we found out she was the spy but we forgave her and she died to be with her boyfriend then we followed Saturn to the throne room.

Then he was about to destroy the thrones but we had to fight him then after that we told them that I have to give him the knife so he can kill Saturn so he had to stabbed himself to save Olympus and we told them he was a true hero.

So Jason Told us he Had to go to Mt. Tam as well so he had to Fight Krios and they had to destroy the the throne of Saturn.

I was very impressed about this we had to fight for Manhattan While the Romans had to destroy Kronos's Throne well at least we aren't alone to fight Kronos's forces.

We Enjoyed Our time In New Rome, the Dinner was good we looked around rome and it was a good place to put Families here, and I like the romans but we Don't tell the Greeks in Camp Half Blood about the romans so there won't be A 2 Civil war so me and Annabeth had to teleport to Olympus While Nico and Eris Decided to stay in New rome so he can have a great time in Rome.

Well in wanted to have sex again so I told Annabeth "Annabeth do you want to have sex again" I said?

She smirked then she took off her toga I could she her D cup Breasts the she got in front of me then I took off her Bra and I started to sucked them she moaned then we started kissing then I took off my shirt, Pants , and Boxers off.

Then I put my 10 inch dick and slammed her pussy she moaned when I strted Thrusting faster in her pussy "Oh Percy Fuck me Harder!" she moaned.

I still thrusting her faster she moaned then I started sucking her breasts and she moaned then I started Plowing her very fast she moaned a lot "Ahh Percy I love you fuck me faster Harder ohhhh."

So I did thrusting he very fast it was Night and its My Domain "Percy I'm going to Cum." She moaned then she came but I still thrusting.

She did something I Didn't Expect she flipped over and she was on top of me then she put he ass on my dick then she lowered her ass down then she moaned she started Bouncing up and down she Moaned so I started going fast she moaned.

"fuck me harder" she said so I started fucking her d=fast then we changed position I was on top of her again.

Then started slamming her had "Oh gods percy you cock fits me oh gods Fuck me faster." Theni started thrusting her and she moaned.

"Annabeth I'm going to cum"

"cum in me!" so I did came inside of her then we both went to sleep and I want to visit to my mom's House tomorrow to see how she's doing and she knows I'm a god.

So I decided to go to my mom's house to see how Paul and And my mom doing so I flashed in front of the door and I knocked nobody answered the door and the Door was Unlocked it was usually different the door locks so I came in and it smell different.

So I went to the Kitchen and I Gasp "Oh my gods" I said I felt tears coming out.

I saw my Mom burned and she got stabbed with sword then I Heard screaming In my mom's bedroom then I ran to the bedroom I saw Paul Getting stab from Hyperion the I uncapped my Scythe then Hyperion Turned around then he smirked.

"Jackson I'm sorry but you too late to save your Parents."

Then I felt Anger then I turned my Hand on fire then I Blasted him through the wall then we wre both Outsiude fighting we.

I started slashing him A lot then I decided to stop time so Humans couldn't see what's happening so we slashed dodge then I had enough I disarmed him and I took and arrow out from my Quiver Arrows for my Crossbow and used it and stabbed his head with the Arrow then he screamed in pain he turned into dust then he was about to reform so I used water to scattered it and I started burning the dust then it Disappeared to Tartarus.

So i unfroze time then I went to my mom's Apartment and I went to the Kitchen and Cradled my Mom's Head and Cried and cried then I saw 16 Flashes I saw my dad Looking at me shocked That Sally died I told them the whole story.

"I'm so sorry Perseus."

Then Annabeth hugged me "I'ts going to be ok Perce it's going to be ok" then I started Crying Aphrodite, Artemis, Demeter Hera, Hestia gave me hugs and I cried and Cried.

I cradled my mom's Head on my lap "I'm so sorry mom I'm so sorry I couldn't save you then I saw Paul's body as well but he was dead as well "I'm so sorry Paul you were the Best Step Father I could ever have and I'm sorry I couldn't save you I started Crying very hard.

Nico, eris and Annabeh we got in a group hug and I was still crying.

"I'm so sorry perce for your Parents Nico was crying as well he felt that Sally was his mom as well I was still crying then Hera Hugged Me and Annabeth apologized to her for being mean to her she even Apologized to Thalia for being a bad Step Mom.

"it's going to be Ok Perseus" She said. And I still cried she gave me a Sympathy look I think I want Hera as my mom because I changed her ways about hating Demigods me and her get along.

Then she flashed out Then Zeus came at me and Hugged Me "its going to be ok Nephew its going to be ok."

"Thank you uncle thank you." Then We stopped hugging then Hades Came up to me Nephew I send them to Elysium." I smiled at him and hugged him and cried "Its ok Nephew they are in a Happy place right now."

2 Hours later

We started Burning my Mom's shroud and Paul's Shroud Thalia and The Hunters are here as well the Hunters Gave me Sympathetic looks because I'm the only Male that they respect.

I was Crying a lot Thalia Nico, Eris and Annabeth were hugging me thalia was Crying because She too think sally as her mom. And after that we all went to our Places Me and Annabeth we went to my place and I was hugging her trying to not Cry but it failed I was Crying still.

"It's going to be ok Percy."

Then I hugged her waist to calm my self down. "I miss her Annabeth I miss my mom and Paul they supposed to be Married and I supposed to have a brother or sister maybe but Paul and Mom died."

It's going to be all right Seaweed brain." Then we both went to sleep I'm going to talk to Hera tomorrow.

When I woke up I saw Annabeth Making Breakfast After I ate breakfast and told Annabeth thank you.

So I went to Zeus's place and knocked the door Hera answered the Door and saw me.

"Yes Perseus what do you need now" she said Kindly.

"Can I talk to you inside Please."

She nodded and I came inside the Place so me and Hera sat at the couch.

"So what do you need Persus" she said.

Then I looked at her then I took a deep Breath "since my mom did and I felt Depressed I needed a new Mom that I can love as a Mother and I wonder if you could be My new mother.

She looked at me shocked then she smiled "I would love to Perseus." She said.

Then I hugged her and I cried a little bit then she then said "I Hera adopt Perseus as my son" she said.

Then Zeus flashed in he saw me and Hera smiling "whats going on with you two" he asked suspiciously?

"I adopted Percy." My mom said.

Zeus looked at us Shocked and smiled "Well I'm glad that you adopted perseus so he can have a new mother and I approve Hera for adopting Percy"

Me and my mom smiled at him "Thank you Husband and I'm glad that you let me adopt percy so I wont see my baby boy cry." She said.

Then Zeus smiled at us and flashed out Mr and my mom hugged each other." Then I turned into a 6 year old.

"Thank you mommy" I said in 6 year old form.

"Your welcome Percy my Baby boy."

**Hoped you enjoyed it and Read my other story Percy becomes a god after he was betrayed by his Girlfriend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5**

**Percy pov:**

it has been 2 weeks that Hera is My mother only Zeus knew she was my mother well we told the other Olympians about it Ares didn't like it at first but we got along but I still beat him Hephaestus ok with it well my dad was about to get mad at Hera for Adopting me but I told him I needed a new mother he agreed with it And Annabeth she was ok with it she's glad that I have a new mother and Hades said I could visit my mom so I visit her how she's doing and she say she's fine.

And I cried because I told her I failed to protect her but she told me its ok but she's happy in Elysium they are both having a good time.

My new Mom Hera give me stuff like a Ring when I twist it can turn into a crossbow which is Sea green with a trident and a Peacock Feather and she made Hephaestus make me a Ferrari or a Bugatti and a AC 130 and I can drive it and I use Automatons To help me and some Demigods could help me Fly the AC 130 when we are at war yeah that's a lot of stuff that my Mom gave me.

So right now we are in a Meeting and I have Hellhounds in the throne room Because I felt like it because my Sacred animal is the hellhound and its awsom and I have one on my lap and I have 7 Hellhounds Guarding besssie so no one could take her. And here we are arguing about Gaea rising so I got a little bit Irritated so i screamed "SILENCE."

They got Quiet "So whats the Plan" I said?

"We need to switch both Leaders to in the same camp so both of the camps could trust them" Athena said.

"Well why don't we do this I Pick Jason to go to camp Half Blood who agrees with me" is aid Every one rose their hands, "Now who Agrees with me That Malcolm should Go to Camp Jupiter to gain their trust." Everyone rose their hand "Good Anything else" I said?

My Mom Raised Her hand "Yes mom do you have anything to say" I asked Politely "Yes lets have Jason to Trust the Greeks first and wiped Both Of their memories off."

"Great Idea" I said "Hope it works" I Muttered but she heard me and scowled at me.

"What was that young man." She said.

"Nothng mom I love you" I said.

She smirked "Good"

Then I looked at the other Olympians "Anything Else" I said nobody said Anything "Well then Meeting Dismissed."

I felt that I need a something to do I thought so I flashed at my place and it was Dark so I went to my Bed room and Annabeth is There Naked so she wants to Have sex I live my wise girl so I took off my Clothes.

I got on top of her and she said "Percy can I tell you something" she said? I nodded "I want us to have a child and I think I want a girl first if like it." She said.

I grinned "of course wise girl lets' have a baby"

Then I kissed her but I broked the kiss and went to Her Breasts and sucked them she moaned which made me Hard.

Then I Position my 10 inch Cock to Her pussy and started slamming her and she moaned and she Told me to keep going.

**Annabeth pov:**

I told Percy to keep going and he went faster and I moaned the he trusting faster and he was Holding My ass and Fucking me hard and I was screaming in Pleasure "FUCK ME PERCY WITH YOUR BIG COCK IS AMIZING OHH FUCK YESS OHH FUCK YESS FUCK ME HARDER" he started to slam me very hard.

Then he thrusting harder and the bed was moving and I moaned "FASTER HARER PERCY FUCK YES YOUR SO AMAZING" I moaned then i cum on his cock then he said "Babe I'm going to cum he said.

"Cum in me" I said then he thrusted a few times and I moaned the he came in me then he collapsed and we both went to sleep.

**Eris pov:**

Nico and I are making love right now because I want a child so I he's thrusting right now while I'm moaning.

I screamed in pleasure and told him to Fuck me harder.

"FUCK ME NICO YOUR COCK FEELS GOOD YES YES OH MY GODS OH GODS YES FUCK ME" I MOANED.

Then he started to go faster and I moaned in Pleasure and I told him "Faster Harder Nico" he did he went very fast then he grunted that he's close so I squeezed my pussy so his cum in me then he went slowed down a bit.

"Babe I'm going to cum" he said.

"Cum in me Nico" I said. Then he Trusted a bit then he came well that was the best sex of my Life I thought then we both went to sleep.

3 Weeks

**Percy pov:**

We are having a council meeting and we did our plan to switch both camps but my mom Hera make Jason Lose his Memories but Right Now my mom hasn't came back and we were arguing about it but I had enough.

"Silence" so they got Quiet "I know my mom is missing right now but we have to see what mom did." I said Being Angry they Nodded so we looked through an Iris message and Jason was holding a Girls Hand She looked Kind of Native American But She's Pretty.

I smirked and said "Well I Guess Jason has a new girlfriemnd." I said.

Some Gods and Goddess see's them holding Hnads and their jaws dropped.

Artemis muttering about "boys being smart and stupid".

And I saw this Latino Named Leo and the Girl Named Piper and Jason said that he doesn't know who he is, Doesn't know them, Doesn't know who he is, and Doesn't know he got there they Kept talking until this coach Hedge that I know him and he knows me Because he's a Satyr and Grover told me about him and we met and we became friends so back To Jason Leo And Piper they were at the Grand Canyon Bridge then I saw it was stormy so then I saw this they saw a storm so Coach Hedge told the Kids or Cupcakes to go inside the building they did that Piper and this other kid to hold the Doors but when the last kid got in the Building the Jason and Leo were about to get in but the kid closed the door while Piper lost he grip on the door and the Door closed.

When the kid with the cowboys Jersey named Dylan but he Changed to a Storm spirit.

Then Coach Hedge cap flew off and Jason could see Coach Hedges Horns because He's a satyr but The storm spirit hit Leo and he was about to fall but Leo holding on the Bridge so he won't fall.

Hedge went to get Leo.

Then I decided to get the Demigods before anyone could get hurt so I said "who wants to come with me" I said Ares, Apollo and Hermes came with me then we got to the Ac 130 so we started flying to the place where they at we saw the Place where they at so I turned the Ac 130 turned into a Military Helicopter then we fly to the Bridge.

Then we were hovering then we dropped a ladder for them I saw the storm and we have to get out of here so I saw Coach Hedge came in first he was a satyr.

"Whats up hedge" I said.

He grinned at "Hey Jackson or should I say king Jackson" he bowed.

I saw Piper, Leo and Jason they looked at us Strangely.

Then Leo Broke The silence "What Is going on here" he said.

I sigh so I told them about everything about the Gods and Goddesses are real then I told Piper that her mom is Aphrodite, Leo's Dad is Hephaestus Leo looked at me and Grinned then he got his hand on fire.

I looked at him shocked "you're a Fire user" he smiled and nodded.

I told them that I'm The God Of Time, Tides, Night, Ice and Stealth and I told them and I Pointed at Ares "That's Ares God Of War then I pointed to Hermes That's Hermes God of Thieves and Travel then I Pointed to Apollo That's Apollo God of the Sun Archery, Healing and Poetry" I said.

Then we Landed then the some of the Campers Came then we got out of the Helicopter then Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Zeus Symbols projected at their heads.

"you've been claimed ok go to the Big house when you see a Centaur that's Chiron and you see a person drinking Diet coke that's Mr.D he's the Camp Director he's the God of Wine and Madness then I went to My Helicopter with Ares Hermes and Apollo then we went flying to Mt Olympus then I changed the Helicopter to The Ac 130.

3 weeks

**Artemis pov:**

The Hunters and I are at the wolf house and its cold it might be that Bitch Khonie goddess of snow I think she Betrayed us to join Gaea I'm going to chain her up and take her to Perseus for Her Punishment but it was Cold.'

So we were at the wolf house we could see the Demigods trying to Get Hera out of her cage then I Heard a Snarl then we Turned Around and we see Laycon and his Wolves.

"Laycon" I spat

"Ahh Artemis we meet Again" he sneered "But no matter the age of the Gods will be over."

"No Gaea will lose this time and we will win hunters attack" I said.

Then the Hunters Attacked the wolves while I was Battling with Laycon I shot him in the Head and he turned into dust I smirked and turned Around to Help My hunters then I looked Back and I saw him about to Be Reformed then I a flash of light I saw Percy in his 10 year old age and he got out his Crossbow and shot Laycon again so he won't reform, Then Laycon was about to reform again until Percy use fire to stop Laycon to reform I saw no more Dust.

He smiled at me and flashed out.

Until I turned Around and I saw Hera Almost out of the Cage But then I saw Khonie I narrowed my Eyes "Khonie" I spat.

"Artemis its been a while" then she smirked "some of your hunters Are frozenozen" she said.

I looked around and I saw some of my Hunters Frozen while the others are Attacking the wolves while I see the son of Hephaestus and The Daughter of Aphrodite trying to free Hera's cage and its sinking then I looked and saw Prophyion getting taller then I looked at Khonie then I materialize my bow and arrow and shot her in the arm.

She screamed in pain then I smirked then I said I a sickly sweet tone "Now Khonie I will take you back to Olympus."

Then I snapped my fingers and Celestial bronze chains her Eyes winded in fear "No wait Please don't send me to Olymp-" before she can say it I snapped my fingers.

Then I joined with Leo and Piper and Jason to Help Hera out of the cage so we can free her.

I knew that if we don't have Hera out of this cage Prophyion might take her as his wife so I looked around and saw my Hunters Defeating the wolves and I saw Prophyion about to reform.

Then Leo said "Almost there Hera to get you out of this cage."

"Yes please get me out of this cage please so I can't be with that Giant"

Then we Hard Laughing and I saw Prophyion and some Monsters with him.

"Finally I'm Free and this time Zeus I will take Hera as your Bride."

Then he looked at Hera and smiled "Hello sweetheart."

She looked at him with disgust "My Husband killed you and he will kill you Again Giant." She spat.

Then I saw Jason Charging at him to kill him But then I saw Prophyion sinking "Well Not this time I won't kill Your Husband till Next time" then he smirked and Looked at Hera "But I will have what I want" Hera Looked at Him Scared then Prophyion started to laugh and he was Gone.

Then Hera's Cage started sinking she started to panic "Please Get me out of here so I won't be with that Giant" She pleaded.

Then we got her out of the Cage and I Hugged Her and she Hugged back.

"Thank you Guys for taking me out of the cage so I won't be with that giant she spat."

Leo, Piper and Jason smiled at her "Your welcome Hera" thay said but it was short lived when my hunters Said.

"My lady There's a lot of Monsters and we are running out of Arrows" My Eyes winded then I saw Hera standing up.

"What are you doing Hera?" I asked she looked at me she sigh "I'm going to turn into my True form to Disintegrate the monsters but First I need the the Demigods and your Hunters to close Their Eyes so they won't Die."

I looked at Her wide eyes then I turned to my hunters, "Hunters!" I said come Here Beside me and close your Eyes because Hera's going to Be in Her true form" I commanded they Nodded and Headed towards us and I saw Leo, Piper, and Jason Closing their Eyes and I saw my hunters Beside me and they Closed their Eyes as well I looked at Hera and I Nodded at her and she Nodded back.

She than Became Angry and she got into her true Form and the monsters started to Denigrated but some monsters try to run away in Fear but they Turned into dust to go Back to Tartarus.

Then all the monsters are all gone and went to Tartarus and she was back into her human Form she smiled at us "All the monsters are gone" then I Herd a helicopter Noise then we saw a Military Helicopter I was about to Turn it into birds but Hera still smiled and waved me off not to turn it into Birds, but I saw and Olympian Symbol and the Helicopter Landed,

I saw Percy Came out and he looked at Us to Com e in but he Lokked at Hera First and He Extended his Hands so Hera could Hugged him and MY Hunters That turned into ice are now out of the Ice.

Then Hera Hugged Percy then they Broked apart but he talked to her "Mom can you please not get captured because I get worried about you" he pleaded.

Hera looked at him and looked down and try not to cry "I'm sorry my baby boy." Percy looked at her and he Hugged her and whispered in her Ear but I could hear "its ok mom but we need to Leave so Zeus would be happy to see you." He said.

She nodded then we went inside the Helicopter and we went to Camp Half blood and we landed at the middle of camp we dropped off My Hunters and Demigods I saw Thalia hugging her brother and I smiled at that sight.

When we dropped them off we started flying back to Mt. Olympus

15 min later

**Percy Pov:**

We were having a council Meeting about that Jason got His memories back and Zeus hugging Hera about how we miss her then I started Thinking how Jason got the Greeks trust but I'm worried about that Malcolm how he's going to gain the romans Trust when we are done with the council I dismissed them and go to My place.

But first I'm taking Annabeth To Dinner with me so I could Relax with her.

**Annabeth pov:**

So Percy and I are going to an Italian Resturaunt we went to His Bugatti and we were drivin we got therew and we got our table and I saw Percy's worried Expression

I looked at him "Percy what's Wrong" I said concerned he looked at me and sigh.

"Look Annabeth I'm Just kind of worried about your brother Trying to Get the roman trust so he won't be Killed."

I looked at him and kiss him and he kiss back and we broked apart and I smiled at him "Thank you for worrying about my Brother Percy I love you so much" he looked at me and smiled I just love that smile.

"You're welcome Annabeth I love you to but lets Enjoyed Dinner first."

"Ok!" I said

So we Just kiss, eat Our dinner and we talked after that we went we went to go back to Olympus so we went to Percy's Bugatti so we can go back home.

**Percy pov:**

So Annabeth went to sleep and I'm thinking about Malcolm how is he going to Gain the romans Trust and I wondering about how Reyna feels about Jason Gone.

Then I smirked about Reyna and Malcolm together so he can have a Girlfriend now I though i wonder if Annabeth is going to like this but we need Thatanos back so the doors of Death could be closed so the Monsters wouldn't reform oh well Hope we don't lose this war so I could have a family with Annabeth and get married I was just thinking about that.

I hope Malcolm would gain their trust an d defeat Gaea and have Peace that's all I want to have Peace and have a family.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH 6**

**1 month later **

**Percy pov:**

So Ares and I are going to Camp Jupiter to give the romans a quest to find Thatanos, last time we heard of his whereabouts he was seen in Alaska.

So Ares and I are both currently on my ac-130 were about land. SSSSKKKKK," ahhh , flying has never been my thing," I explained to mars. "So should we get down now?" I wasn't sure where we landed but as soon as I heard the sound of metal banging against each other I knew we landed on the field of mars. Then I got my bag pack and headed toward temple hill. Suddenly I saw something that caught me off guard. I saw something moving in the trees. Soon all the campers on the field turned around and we all saw the same thing or person. "Gwen…" I whispered to myself.

I immediately notice she had a stomach wound. She then fell down. The Romans around her help her to fix her stomach . Several of the Apollo kids were trying to help her but she stopped breathing. I was about run to go help her But Mars Hold me back "wait you will see Marcellus" he said. I nodded. She died soon others came to so they can Take her away. So Later that we can burn her shroud.

The Next thing that amazes me is that She Woke up and some of the Romans Gasps so I saw Reyna and Malcolm and I saw them Holding Hands I smirked. So Malcolm has finally has Reyna as a girlfriend so Jason has Piper strange relationships but oh well.

So While I was Healing Gwen I heard Mars Talking to the romans.

**Mars pov:**

"Legionaries" I said. Then I pointed at Gwen this one should be Dead because she isn't. Because the doors of Death are open and Thatanos is captured. the Monsters that you slain don't go back to Tartarus they Reform back.

Malcolm the son of Athena Responded to me. "Lord Ares what do you Exactly Mean?"

Then I Grinned at him "I'm not Ares Child. I'm Mars God of war and I protect the legionaries and so does Bellona."

After I saw Marcellus Already Healed Gwen And he stood beside me "There must be a quest to get Thatanos out of Alaska and free him out.

Then that stupid Apollo Legacy Octavian told to me. "My lord we must have a prophecy to free Tatanos."

I sigh "Well the Romans that are going to Alaska to free Thatanos are Malcolm, Hazel, and Reyna.

They looked shocked but they agreed. Then Marcellus spoke up "There is going an Army of monsters. They are coming the same time that Thatanos is Freed. So he can close the doors of Death so the monsters won't be reformed. So you must be prepared to defend and Attack so we must not give up."

The romans cheered about their agreement. Then Marcellus came up to me and said "Mars who's my dad's Bane" I looked at him and said "your dad's bane is Polybotes. He thinks he can replace your dad and he thinks that he can help the Cyclopes but I doubt it" I said. Then I looked at his Golden Eyes they were dark golden.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He shook his Head "No I'm slightly angry that Giant will not replace my dad. And My dad will still be the god of the seas." He answered angrily then he sigh and calmed down.

"Mars I will stay here but you can leave If you want to I'm going to stay here with the romans." He said. I nodded and I flashed out.

Time skip.

**Percy pov:**

I'm here at Camp Jupiter to wait for the Army and wating for Thatanos to be freed by Malcolm, Hazel, and Reyna. Then I felt that someone or a immortal free I knew that they are going to survive and Thatanos is freed. Finally monsters can not reform again so they can go back to Tartarus.

Then I saw the monsters and some centaurs. So I looked closely there's about 50 Empousa, 50 Cyclopes, 100 Laistrygonian giants, 30 Centaurs, and 30 Dracaenas. Then I turned around to address the romans. "Legionaries you must get ready to be against the Army of monsters and I will destroy that giant." The romans cheered in agreement.

The romans got ready to fight the monsters. The monsters have fire with them but not Greek fire just regular fire. So the romans just waited for the monsters then the monsters started marching towards us.

About 10 seconds later the army of monsters and romans are fighting. They started attacking it pains me that I can't help the romans because the Ancient laws except if there's a giant to attack. so I decided to summon 20 hellhounds to attack.

I saw some of the Hellhounds destroyed 10 Cyclopes then I saw some buildings destroyed but the romans never gave up I slightly impressed. The romans are very good at fighting I appreciate that. So the romans are still fighting until I saw a horse with 3 People. So I looked closer to see the people and I saw Malcolm, Hazel and Reyna they came back.

Then I saw the a Giant and he's on a chariot headed towards the romans so he can kill I stopped time and kicked him in the face and I unfroze time he went flying and smashed his face on the ground I snickered. When he got up he was pissed.

"Who Dares to hit Polybotes the son of Gaea" he sneered. Then he turned around and saw me ."Ahh the son of Poseidon is here well then." Then he smirked "If my mother wins this war and I will have the seas I will make you my pet." He said. I looked at hi m if he was crazy so I took out my Pen and it turned into a Scythe. Then he took out his trident and he started slashing our weapons against each other.

I couldn't slash him because he's good so we started fighting with our weapons but this guy is good. But he did a wrong move he tried to stabbed me at the chest but I dogged it I disarmed him before I could send him back to Taratrus I heard a Horn and I saw Girls on Forklifts.

Polybotes smirked "Our reinforcements Have Arrive the Amazons will Help us Defeat this camp" he said. I saw Malcolm and Reyna Beside me they were about to destroy us all. Then they were about to charge at the romans but the Amozons changed direction to the Monsters.

I smirked at Polybotes "What about the Reinforcements Polybotes" I said. I saw his face turned to shocked to Anger "I will KILL YOU" he spat. Then he was about to charge at me but me being the god of time I stopped time "_Stupido Gigante io son il dio del tempo idota" (_**You stupid Giant I'm the god of time you idiot) I**i said in Latin.

Then I took out my pistol and shot him in the Heart. Then I turned around and I saw Malcolm behind me then I smirked "Malcolm care to join me. Because the Ancient Laws God and Demigod have to kill the Giant together" I said he looked Polybotes and looked at me and smiled "Sure thing Perce" then he got his sword out and stabbed him in the Heart as well then I Unfroze time. Polybotes turned into Dust.

"Hey Malcolm do you got your Memories back yet" I said. He nodded "it's good to have my memories back" he said. Then Annabeth Flashed in and hugged him "I'm glad that my brother have his memory back" she said. "Me too!" he said.

Then After that we Congratulated the Romans and the Amazons. Reyna Introduced me and and Annabeth to her sister Hylla who's is the Queen of the Amazon. Before Hylla get snappy at me and Annabeth about Destroying her homw we told her we are sorry about it and she Accept it and we became Friends.

We ate with the Romans about their Victory then a few Hours the romans could see a big flying ship. I knew imminently it was the Argo ll it had Piper, Jason, Leo , and will solace because he's part of the Prophecy as well and that satyr Coach Hedge inside that ship. So we Explained the romans that they are not a threat.

When Jason And the three of them Came down Except Coach Hedge he's staying inside of the ship. Reyna welcomed Back Jason but Jason was suprised to See Malcolm Holding Hands with Reyna they Greeted Each other I talked to Will solace a bit we Kept Talking but I Interrupted them.

"Romans the Prophecy 7 are Reyna, Leo, Jason, Will, Piper, Malcolm and Hazel they Have to Find something that I don't know." I said then there was a flash Beside me. And I saw Minerva or Athena.

"Athena is that you?" I said she shooked her Head and she kind of looked weak. "I'm not Athena Marcellus it' s me Minerva" she said. "oh!" I said "So what are you doing here for." I said.

She looked at me and sigh and then she became Angry "These Filthy romans took something Took away something from me" she snarled?

"What is it that they take?"

She looked at me and Glared at the Romans. The Romans were not looking at her "They stole the Athenian Pantheons. The statue of me for Greece Power. But when these Filthy Romans took over Greece they took the symbol power of Greece they took the Pantheons they hid it somewhere in Rome. They made me a weak Minor goddess instead of an Olympian. So know you know why I hate these romans. So know you know" then she looked at Malcolm she gave him a coin "Avenge me my son Avenge me and Find the Athenian Parthenos my son" she said. Malcolm nodded then she flashed out.

Then I said "The Prophecy 7 you can leave now Romans you can do what you need to do" I said. The 7 nodded whil the romans went what they doing. After Annabeth said goodbye and good luck To Malcolm and try to find the Athenian Parthenos they hugged Each other. Then Malcolm left to go to the Argo ll then Annabeth and I went to flash at my place.

"Percy can I tell you something" she said I nodded she Sigh "I'm not Pregnant but I hope we can Do it again so I can be Pregnant." She said I looked at her and I nodded I really want to do it again.

Then I took off my shirt pants and Everything off and she took off everything else too. Then I got on top of her and we started kissing and I moved to her Breasts and started sucking on them she moaned "Oh percy" she moaned. Then kissed her neck and she moaned. Then I put my ten inch Cock inside her pussy.

Then I started thrusting and she moaned "Oh percy it feels so good oh my gods." Then I still thrusting her and she started moaning a lot.

She told me to go faster so I went faster and she moaned in pleasure and she still kept Moaning "PERCY OH MY GODS FUCK FUCK ME FASTER OM GODS YESSSSSSSSSS." She moaned very loud.

Then I sill thrusted in her and I said "Who's my bitch" I said then I slowed down she whimpered then she said "I'M YOUR BITCH PERCY PLEASE fUCK ME PLEASE HARDER" she said.

So I went faster "OH GODS YES PERCY YES YES FUCK ME. "She moaned so i started thrusthing very hard and she kept moaning.

"Annabeth I-I'm going to cum" I said.

She smile and said "Me too" I trusted a few times and we both came.

"That was the best sex" she said.

I nodded in agreement "Lets go to sleep I said" she looked at me and smiled "Goodnight Percy" she said I smiled at her and kissed her "Goodnight Annabeth" I said and we both went to sleep and I hope the Prophercy seven woulde be ok and I hope Malcolm finds the Athenian Parthenos.

**Well hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CH 7**

**Percy Pov:**

The Prophecy 7 are doing great Progress they are getting to the Place were Hercules is. Hercules I thought Bitterly that Name Disgusted Me about him and I want to beat him up so Bad. He will Pay what he did to my friend Zoë Nightshade. While I was thinking what I can do to Hercules I saw a Iris Message and I saw Malcolm he looked kind of Angry.

I raised My Eyebrow and said To Him "Yes Malcolm is there any Problem?"

He nodded "Yes Perce there is a problem Hercules wont Let us Pass we told him we are doing a Quest and he said he Doesn't care about what we are doing. We Need your help. I got angry then I got an Idea a really good idea. I smirked "I will be there in a Minuet" I said he Nodded and I swiped of the iris Message. I Flashed My self to Artemis Place I Knocked the Door it was Phoebe Who Opened the door she thought was another Boy.

"What Is it _Boy" _she spat out the name boy.

"Is that how you treat your friend Phoebe" I said with Mocked Hurt.

Her Eyes winded "Oh I'm sorry Percy I didn't know it was you. I thought you were Apollo who tries to flirt with us so why are you doing here."

My face Turned to A Scowled " I need to Talk to Artemis there is a problem with The quest." she Nodded and She Lead Me to the Kitchen where the hunters. They saw me and smiled at Me and I smiled back at them. I then got tackled By Thalia "Kelp head How are you"

I smiled at her "Great Pinecone face I need to talk to Artemis" I said.

I Then heard Artemis Voice "Yes Peruses what do you Need?"

My smile faded and I turned a little angry "I need you hunters To Come with me. Because That Bastard Hercules wont Let us pass so I need your hunters to Help Me kick his ass." I said.

I saw Artemis Eyes Flared at the Name Hercules then she smirked. "Give Me a Picture of Hercules Beaten Up" she said. I nodded then I took the Hunters and I told them to close their Eyes and they did.

We Flashed to the Place Where Hercules Is I saw a Man wearing Neman Lion pelt he had A club and He's Buff and he was Leaning on the Tree I knew this was Hercules.

Then I started Walking towards Him and he saw Me and Bowed "Rise Hercules" I said try not to spat out the name.

"Yes Mi lord what do you Need " he said. I glared At Him. Why wont Let the 7 Pass !~ b6 /through you Pillars they are Doing a Quest" I said with a barley controlled danger.

He looked at me and said that made Me angry "its not My Business to let them pa-." Before he siad any thing I Punched Him in the Face and he crashed to the Tree Then I took Out My crossbow and shot Him at the Leg he screamed In Pain then I Punched him again.

Then I stopped time and I looked at the Hunters "Enjoy Girls" I said. They smirked and Got their Bows out and I saw where they going to Shoot at. I flinched slightly they are Going to Shoot his Baby Maker. Then they shot Him At the No No square shit that's Going to hurt I thought and I saw a 14 year Old Atlanta Took a Pictured and I laughed My head of.

After they Shot Him and Took Pictures I iris Message Malcolm that they can get Through and swiped the Iris Message. Then I told the Hunters to Closed their Eyes then we flased to Artemis Place.

Then we were at the Kitchen Then I heard Artemis Voice "So how was it" she said In Amusement we showed the pictures and she started Laughing .she than said thanks to me and I hugged Thalia and I flashed out.

**Line break 2 days Later.**

Zeus found out that I beat Up Hercules and he screamed at me for Beating up Hercules so I told him to Shut the fuck up. And I told Him No One Likes Hercules Because he's Stupid. And so I Told Him that I liked his other kids Thalia And Jason and so Zeus understand and He Apologized to Me. But we Had Other Problems Bacchus Helped the 7 To defeat his Banes. His banes are Otis and Epilates And Reyna And Malcolm Fell Down To Tartarus together After they Found the Athenian Partenos. So Leo and Hazel (**Both are dating Because I felt like it)** Will Solace, Jason, And piper they have to go to free Malcolm and Reyna from the doors Of death.

Then Malcolm And Reyna Came out Of Tartarus Safely And Reached the doors Of death and they Got reunited With the Prophecy 7. So they Traveled to Greece to the roots Of the Gods and so Now we have to get ready. To Go to Greece and help them they said that They saw 2,000 monsters

So We Got the Romans And Greeks Together to attac the Banes of the Gods. So Athenas bane is Enceladus, Hephaestus is Mimas, Zeus Is Prophyrion, Artemis Is Grantion, Apollo is Outus, Ares is Pelorus and Hermes Is Hippolytus.

I was holding Annabeth's hand and I kissed her Cheek And said to her "We will win this war, we can Get Married and have a family" I whispered to Her Ear she Blushed and kissed Me We Got ready to leave.

Then we Flashed to Greece and we saw the argo ll Landed Behind us and the 7 came Out Hazel, Leo, Reyna Will, Jason, and Piper came behind us.

"Are You Ready guys to battle so we can Destroy Gaea and have peace" I said.

They Nodded "Then lets Go" I said.

Me, the 7, Nico, Eris, And the Gods We went to the Greeks And Romans I still holding Alexus/ Annabeth's Hand while I was In My Roman Form Marcellus. Then I said "Romans and Greeks its time to have Peace we Have to Defeat Monsters, Giants And Gaea we might win Or Lose This war. So Try Your best to defeat the Monsters. So who's with me" I said.

The Romans and Greeks Got their weapons Up High and Started cheering. So we got To the Battle field and we saw 2,000 monsters so I summened 300 hellhounds, Hades Bring Up 600 Skeleton warriors.

So Me and the Gods Can Help the demigods. I then Took out My Pistol it had Celestial bronze bullets. I Saw Artemis nand Her hunters took Out their bows amnd started Shooting the Monsters, While the Romans And greeks started charging to the Monsters.

I'm Kind Of Impressed right know the Romans And Geeks Started Working together I saw Mercury Helping his Children and Apollo As well.

I started Shooting 90 bullets and killed 80 Monsters I saw some of My Hounds destroying The Monsters. While I saw Some demigods getting Injured or Killed from the Monsters. Then I Heard a Moo and I saw that stupid Minotaur can this beef head Die or what.

He got a New 2 Sword what a Joy he finally has a New weapon. He started killing 6 demigods Already. So I got Angry My Golden eyes turned Into Hatred, I then Took out My Scythe " Hey you Stupid Beef head Fucker its Me you want come and get Me stupid." I said to taunt Him.

He looked at me with hatred then he started Charging towards Me we started slashing But he was okay with the Swords. So we started slashing each other but I had Enough with this and I frozed Time he was going to slash me in slow motion and I cut His chest and I unfroze time and he Turned into dust.

I saw Zeus Having Problems with His Bane So I helped Zeus I saw Apollo Defeated his Bane, Ares Defeated His bane as well, my dad helping Artemis Defeating her Bane, Athena and Hephaestus with the help of Aphrodite destroyed their Banes as well. There were about 200 Monsters Left so Me and Zeus Started Defeating Porphyrion Kept shooting Lightning bolts at us and started laughing "What's wrong Zeus and Percy having a problem with a Giant powerful as Me. When we win this war we Will rule" He said.

Zeus Being Angry to him And said to Him " You think you Can your better than Me Giant I will defeat you and we will still Rule" Zeus said Angrily. Then Zeus and I combined Our Power and we Blasted Him and He dissolved Into dust. There were about 50 Monsters left. Theni turned into 10 Monsters Left.

The there was no Monsters Left we were about To Cheer but then the earth startyed Shaking then it stopped and we saw Gaea and she got a Knife. But I saw Her Smirking and angry art us "You Gods Killed all of my children but No More I will kill 2 people for My sacrifice and I Will be Powerful and I will make you Go to Tartarus or Fade' she spat.

Then she Smirked at Hephaestus and Hades "Yes Hephaestus and Hades its your Children and I saw Hazel And Leo she Got Her Knife and About to Kill them I took out My Crossbow and shot it to her Arm and she screamed in pain.

Then the Gods took out their weapons and shot her and she turned into Dust.

We Cheered Then we said Thanks to the Romans , Greeks and hunters we Teleport them to their Camps and the 7 Came with us to Olympus.

People were talking and I said "SILENCE" People silenced down "mow we give these heroes gifts that they deserved" I said There was silence then I then said to the 7 "Do you accept godhood" They nodded Then we turned into Gods.

Leo Became the god of fire and forge.

Hazel Goddess of Jewelry under the earth.

Jason God Of thunder and Lightening

Will God of Healing and archery

Piper Goddess of Beauty And Persuasion

Malcolm god of Agriculture And Tatics

Reyna Goddess of War And Tatics.

After That Apollo and Dionysius looked at each Other and smirked "Party time People" the we started Partying while Annabeth and I started Making Out ahh Finally Peace time.


	8. Chapter 8

**CH 8**

**Percy Pov:**

It has Been 15 years since the Giant war Annabeth and I got married like 10 Years Ago and we got our 1st and it was a boy His Name was Luke Because Annabeth felt like Calling him Luke But I was Ok with it. But we made Him a Minor God.

He is the Minor God of Loyalty, Warfare, and Tides, then we got our Second Child 3 years after Luke was Born It was A Girl we Named Her Zoë Minor Goddess of Archery And Animals.

So Hazel and Leo got Married 6 years Ago they got Their first Child Named Andromeda Minor Goddess of Death, and Fire.

Nico and Eris had First Child it was a Girl as well They Named Her Bianca Minor Goddess of Death, Ghosts and Mortality.

Well Malcolm and Reyna got Married and they Got a Child it was Boy they named Him Theseus Minor God of strength, Warfare and Pride.

Jason And Piper Got Married 1 year ago and they Are Expecting to Have a Baby.

The Olympians and I Are Having a great time We Are getting along But Annabeth Wanted To Have another Girl as a Child I Promised to Make Love to her after the meeting.

After the Meeting We went to my room at My Place to Make Love.

I was kissing Annabeth Forcefully She was Moaning "Oh percy Come on make Love to Me please" she said I nodded and smirked and we Took of our Clothes off.

Then I put My Cock in her Pussy and I started Ramming her and She Moaned then I went faster and she moaned a lot "Percy fuck Me harder faster" she moaned in pleasure.

Then I still thrusting Her and she moaned Like crazy so I went very fast and she moaned "oh yes fuck me faster harder yes yes oh yes fuck me" then I started thrusting very fast and she moaned then she came and then I came inside of her. And we Both Collapsed.

"That was The Best Sex of My life Percy" she said

I smiled at her "Yes Annabeth that was the best sex ever. So now I need to Find Our son okay" is aid she Nodded.

I Know Where he is he at his room with artemis But I didn't know He was Making Love To her.

**Luke pov:**

I was Making love to Artemis right know She was Moaning like crazy her pussy was So Tight and wet well being a Virgin for Thousands of years worked so Any way I was thrusting her very roughly and hard.

"Come on Luke fuck me faster"she moaned and I started thrusting very Hard "Oh yes yes yes fuuuuuuckkkk then I Came inside Of her. Then my dad came Inside inexpertly and we Covered Ourselves with the blanket He Just looked at us Shocked then he smirked.\

"Bravo son Dominate Her as possible. I Was thinking What were you doing But you were making Love To her now I must leave" then he left.

"Awkward" I Muttered then I Began to make love to her .

**Percy pov:**

Well I didn't Expected it but oh well I'm king Of the god Former savior Of Olympus I have a Beautiful wife children and a great family. Ahh my life is great I Thought.

**The End.**

**Well I guess it's a Ok chapter I guess I'm thinking My Next story Its Not Going To be Percabeth. **

**You Guys Should read Spitkill stories Bane of Olympus you should read it its awesome so read it.**


End file.
